


All the Devil's Toys

by Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Charles is a Sweetheart, Charles is a Tease, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Français | French, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Honnêtement, Erik ne saurait dire comment il a fini dans ce lieu. S'il en avait connu la nature plus tôt dans la journée, il aurait très certainement refusé tout bonnement de mettre un pied dehors en ce vendredi soir neigeux. Comment a-t-il pu faire confiance aux chiens de la casse qui lui servent d'associés ?





	All the Devil's Toys

Honnêtement, Erik ne saurait dire comment il a fini dans ce lieu. S'il en avait connu la nature plus tôt dans la journée, il aurait très certainement refusé tout bonnement de mettre un pied dehors en ce vendredi soir neigeux.

Mais ses chers collègues du cabinet d'architecte avaient bien omis ce détail lorsqu'ils lui ont suggéré cet endroit pour distraire leurs clients en visite. Déjà qu'il a dû les supporter toute la journée, il se serait bien passé d'un restaurant et d'un "club où on peut se détendre". Ça ne l'amuse pas vraiment de les voir s'abrutir encore plus que leur état naturel avec l'alcool ni de partager ne serait-ce qu'un de ses rares moments de tranquillité hors travail avec eux. Les sourires faux et la camaraderie jouée ne sont pas ses options favorites. Au moins, lorsqu'il est seul, il n'a pas à faire subir d'étirement à son visage contre sa volonté.

Comment a-t-il pu faire confiance aux chiens de la casse qui lui servent d'associés ?

S'il avait su…

Erik, dans son impeccable costume gris clair, est assis, tendu comme un arc, dans un large fauteuil de velours rouge aux bras de bois cernés de clous d'or. A côté de lui, son verre de whisky se tient sur une petite table, à portée de main. Ses collègues et ses clients sont éparpillés autour de lui dans des sièges similaires, mais la pose qu'ils ont adoptée est bien différente.

La lumière tamisée laisse à peine voir le bout de ses propres doigts tandis que face aux convives une aura lumineuse entoure la femme sur la scène.

Frost - c'est le nom de la danseuse - se déhanche langoureusement au rythme de la musique d'ambiance, vêtue entièrement - euphémisme, elle est à peine couverte - de blanc. Le tissu en place flatte ses courbes, mais Erik n'arrive pas à en apprécier la vue. Ses cheveux blonds parfaitement laqués bougent légèrement à chaque mouvement de son bassin. Son regard froid (elle porte bien son nom, pense Erik) fixent un à un les occupants des fauteuils tout autour de la scène. Très certainement, elle ne distingue même pas les visages de ces hommes venus se rincer les yeux sans aucune délicatesse. C'est peut-être mieux pour elle, finalement, pense-t-il amèrement. Quelle image a-t-elle de la gent masculine ? Certainement pas la plus brillante.

Erik se rencogne dans son siège quand Frost s'allonge à même le sol dans une position mutine puis roule sur son dos avant de gracieusement s'asseoir sur le bord de la scène, les jambes écartées dans le vide et ses talons aiguilles plantés dans le sol. Elle maintient la pose un instant pour clore son spectacle sous les applaudissements de mâles en rut.

Le corps d'Erik tremble, non pas d'anticipation ou d'excitation, mais parce qu'il est à deux doigts de se lever et de partir. C'est une mascarade qu'il ne pourra pas supporter bien plus longtemps.

Frost se lève ensuite et fait le tour de la salle de sa démarche féline, s'arrêtant parfois pour caresser une joue du bout des doigts, lancer un clin d'œil ou encore s'asseoir un instant sur des genoux accueillants.

Le regard meurtrier d'Erik la dissuade peut-être, chargé comme il est du message on ne peut plus clair _ne m'approche pas ou je te tue_ , car elle ne le fixe qu'un instant avant de se détourner vers l'un de ses confrères.

Erik finit son verre d'une lampée amère avant de le tendre au serveur, tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à se rendre utile. Peu de temps après, un nouveau verre apparaît sur sa petite table.

L'éclairage de la scène s'éteint progressivement, Frost disparaît, et les discussions reprennent entre les convives. Erik, lui, reste silencieux. Il est décidé à subir la soirée jusqu'à ce que l'alcool ait raison de ses clients et qu'ils se décident à être _enfin_ raccompagnés à leur hôtel.

Il surveille du coin de l'œil le ballet incessant des serveurs entre les fauteuils, le blanc de leurs manches de chemises ressortant contre leur veston sous les néons noirs répandus tout autour de la scène.

Une demi-heure passe, et Erik a tombé deux verres de plus, lorsque le son d'une clochette se fait entendre à l'arrière de la salle. Les conversations s'éteignent rapidement et un silence teinté d'anticipation englobe le club.

Ses yeux parcourent rapidement la salle avant de retomber sur la scène, face à lui. L'attente l'énerve. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait encore là, dans son siège, mais il sent l'excitation qui prend possession de tous les autres convives, alors il patiente.

_Quelques secondes de moins avant la fin de cette torture._

… L'espoir fait vivre.

Erik ne se souvient pas avoir vécu une telle surprise, avoir laissé filer les secondes ainsi, contre son gré, depuis des années. La main de fer avec laquelle il dirige sa vie est soudainement inoffensive. La stupéfaction est telle que le verre lui échappe de la main et retombe bruyamment sur le bois, tourne un instant sur lui-même avant de se stabiliser près du bord de la table, mais Erik n'y prête même pas attention.

Tout au fond de la scène, près des rideaux cachant l'arrière du club, vient d'apparaître une ombre, peau diaphane à peine visible sous d'amples vêtements noirs. Un chapeau à larges bords masque une partie du visage de la créature, mais laisse apparaître l'angle d'une mâchoire, la naissance d'un cou fin dont ressortent quelques taches de rousseur sous la lumière crue. Erik n'arrive pas à savoir à qui il a à faire, et sa curiosité n'en est que plus titillée.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il penche légèrement les épaules en avant, pose ses coudes sur ses cuisses, attentif. L'ombre a levé un bras fin et ganté, sa main est venue se poser sur le bord du chapeau et le soulève légèrement. Un oeil d'un bleu perçant fait son apparition, encadré de mèches brunes mi-longues. Ses lèvres rouges - appel à la luxure - se tendent en un sourire en coin aguicheur.

La frustration tend un peu plus les muscles d'Erik. Ne pas pouvoir en discerner plus, _voir_ pleinement cette ombre. Son cerveau ne parvient pas à déterminer si c'est un homme ou une femme, et toute son attention en est piquée.

Devant la foule, un gant est lentement retiré du bras droit, la soie glissant silencieusement sur la peau laiteuse, avant que les dents n'attrapent le tissu au niveau du majeur pour libérer la main. L'accessoire est ensuite lancé à l'avant de la scène, et atterrit à même le sol, bientôt rejoint par son jumeau.

Erik avale sa salive lorsqu'une épaule se dénude, le corps devant lui ondulant doucement au rythme d'une musique séductrice. Des sifflements acclament la deuxième, mais il ne les entend pas. Il est transfixé par le spectacle devant lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. La performance précédente l'a laissé de glace, mais il sent maintenant son corps réagir au mystère qui se révèle peu à peu. L'œil qu'il a aperçu plus tôt est gravé dans son esprit, les lèvres mutines le subjuguent dans leurs paroles silencieuses. Il voit à présent l'os saillant d'une clavicule, un début de pectoral. Homme. _Homme_. Sa respiration se bloque, ses sens s'aiguisent, son cœur s'agite. Lentement, le vêtement se détache, dévoile un torse finement musclé, une peau toujours aussi parfaitement blanche, imberbe sauf pour la ligne qui se dessine du nombril et tombe sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Erik est fasciné. Le cache-cœur révèle un à un les tétons, puis les biceps, avant de tomber lentement au sol.

Le visage de l'homme est toujours masqué par son chapeau, la tête inclinée vers l'avant, alors que les muscles apparents dansent sous la crème de sa peau, créant un savant jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur tout le haut de son corps.

L'homme s'avance jusqu'au bord de la scène, au plus près des clients, et Erik rêve d'être au premier rang, de voir ce corps juste au-dessus de lui, non, de l'avoir pour lui tout seul, sur ses genoux, au sol, entre ses cuisses, sur son membre. Il a envie de le faire tomber à quatre pattes, de le dominer de toute sa hauteur alors qu'il appuie une main entre ses omoplates, l'autre parcourant les fesses offertes en un présent délicieux. Il a envie de toucher cette peau, de l'embrasser, de la mordre, de la faire rougir sous ses caresses. Il a envie d'extraire de cette bouche luxuriante tous les sons de plaisir dont elle est capable.

Un bouton s'ouvre, puis un deuxième, et bientôt le pantalon noir glisse le long des hanches ciselées, dévoile un début de toison sombre sous de la dentelle abyssale. Il reste un moment en place, frustrant, avant que l'homme ne se retourne et ne le fasse tomber à ses pieds d'un coup de hanche en un froissement de soie.

Les yeux d'Erik n'arrivent pas à quitter ce petit cul encadré de bandes noires, la peau parfaitement lisse une invitation à la morsure, à la jouissance.

Erik se lève brusquement, fait racler le fauteuil au sol, saisit son manteau et sort. Que ses collègues et ses clients aillent se faire foutre. Il ne subira pas cette plaisanterie un instant de plus. Il bouscule l'hôtesse d'accueil avant d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air glacé et ferme les yeux sous les flocons.

Il n'a pas vu qu'absolument tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui à son départ.

Il erre un moment dans la rue, fait le tour du quartier en vidant le paquet de cigarettes qu'il garde habituellement pour les offrir aux clients, broie la neige sous ses pas incessants. Il pense devenir fou. Fou d'un désir qu'il ne veut pas ressentir.

Alors qu'il continue à se bouffer le cerveau, il ne remarque pas l'arrivée d'une autre personne dans son dos, les pas précipités, décidés.

« C'est quoi votre problème ?! »

Erik sursaute, se retourne. Devant lui, un jeune homme se tient fermement sur ses talons, droit comme pour se grandir malgré la tête qui les sépare. Le lampadaire assailli par la neige ne lui permet pas de déterminer exactement s'il connait la personne ou non.

« Pourquoi vous venez ici si la vue vous dérange ? Vous ne vous renseignez pas sur les établissements avant de les visiter ? Pauvre type ! »

L'homme le bouscule, les mains plaquées contre son torse, mais Erik lui saisit les poignets avant qu'il ne prenne un deuxième coup.

« Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez ! Vous êtes qui ? » Vocifère-t-il avant de voir les yeux d'un bleu profond le fixer avec tant de douleur.

Immédiatement, sa poigne se relâche et ses mains cherchent la peau brûlante, la caressent.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement alors qu'il réalise totalement ce qui est en train de se passer.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas… Je ne pouvais plus supporter la vue, de peur d'agir de manière regrettable ! Mais… Que faites-vous là, exactement ? »

Il voit la buée s'échapper d'entre les lèvres sanguines, maintenant maltraitées par les dents du jeune homme, avant qu'il ne baisse la tête. Le geste rappelle trop celui observé quelques instants plus tôt, et le feu dans les entrailles d'Erik se ravive, en même temps que la culpabilité le ronge comme un acide glissant le long de son œsophage.

Il exhale brièvement puis redresse le menton du jeune homme du bout de ses doigts glacés.

« Que diriez-vous d'un verre ? Ce que vous voulez, je vous l'offre, pour me faire pardonner. Trouvons un endroit chaud, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Les yeux rendus brillants par les émotions le scrutent, parcourent son visage, et sont à la fois une porte ouverte à l'âme qui habite ce corps si majestueux.

« Je pourrais avoir un chocolat chaud ? »

La voix, maintenant presque timide, fait sourire Erik.

« Tout ce que vous voulez. Je m'appelle Erik, et je suis désolé de vous avoir vexé. J'ai adoré votre représentation. »

« Charles. »

« Enchanté, Charles. » Et jamais un mot n'a si bien sonné dans sa bouche.

Erik ne reproche nullement le piège tendu par ses collègues, dans le futur. Grâce à cela, il a pu faire la connaissance de l'homme le plus formidable qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Et malgré une première confrontation explosive, sa vie ne sera plus la même, partagée avec le sulfureux, valeureux, parfait danseur du bar _All the Devil's Toys._


End file.
